A Simple Dance
by Saiiko808
Summary: At the reception of the Exalt's wedding, a young dancer sits in her lonesome before a request comes from a most unexpected source.


The Exalt's wedding. Such a magical event, a night to be remembered forever. The Shepherds had all gathered to celebrate despite the inclinations of few. However the newest of recruits had been noticeably tucked away in a corner alone with her devices. Olivia much like a wall flower, watched her new found comrades from the very edge of the hall. A shrinking violet in a garden of jubilant smiles and boisterous cheers, she huddled down with a drink and a barely touched plate of food. Though the other Shepherds had seemed to notice her solitude, they assumed she may have just been tired.

The truth had been quite the opposite, she had been frozen in fear and anxiety as she bore witness to the goings on of the commemoration.

'Oh… I simply can't.' She thought to herself, picking at her food that had long gone cold. She hadn't much to wear besides her dancer's garb seeing as she had come from Regna Ferox to Plegia and finally settled in Ylisse on such short notice. However through the princess' good will, she was gifted a gown to wear for the occasion. It was, unfortunately, too much for the dancer to handle. A beautiful piece, it fit her well, laced with patterns of black, gold and white, it was something fit for royalty. Far from her own status, she felt out of her own skin in it and begged to the gods others hadn't noticed.

'Nobody look at me, nobody look at me, nobody look at me…' She felt a bead of sweat roll down the center of her shoulder blades to the small of her back. She shivered in fear, once again her eyes would wander to her fellow shepherds from the corner of her side turned gaze.

"Excuse me. Olivia, was it?" a low voice spoke out from beside her. She jumped with a start, whipping her entire person to face him. A large man stood before her, next to her minimizing frame he looked like a giant. His brown locks swept back in a neat and controlled fashion. His similarly dark eyes pierced through to her very core. He, unlike the majority of the other Shepherds had dressed formally as well. His white dress shirt impeccably worn with a black bolo tie. Over it he wore a brown waist coat that seemed tailor made, his black slacks and shoes as well seemed in perfect condition despite it being his daily attire. An intimidating figure that loomed over her, his scowl did nothing to endear him to her.

"Y-yes! I am Olivia." She sputtered out the blood rushing to her head, her pink locks outshone by the rising blush on her face.

He stared at her intently for what seemed like an eternity, parsing out what information he conclude about the girl. All the while, her mind and her eyes ran rampant searching for an escape. She figuratively and literally put herself in the corner as she huddled for some false sense of security. She was an entertainer foremost. As a dancer, she knew she should be more inviting than this, but when she wasn't in motion, she was overwhelmed in emotion. She shut her eyes, wishing he would just take the hint and walk away. Finally, with a low hum he spoke up.

"Hmmm, yes. Once again, welcome to the Shepherds, Olivia." He spoke stiffly. His low voice, smooth to the ear, but his timbre of his voice struck a chord of authority. "I've noted, your distance from the rest of the party and came to suggest that you join the rest of us." The simple statement of intent rung like a demand to Olivia's ears. Her throat suddenly dried as she struggled to speak up.

"I simply say this as, in positioning yourself as far from the rest of the group as possible. You've also positioned yourself in a way that if danger were to rear its head, you'd be a prime victim." He spoke grimly, without a hint of warmth or concern. It was hard to gauge the man, his visage like steel, near impenetrable to her eye.

"O-oh! Right." She sputtered out, finally speaking out. "I'll sit, closer..."

"That would be wise, milady." He was courteous, as his small smile seemed to freeze her in a moment, lost between fight or flight. "Though we have defeated the Mad King, it would be foolish to believe conspirators may not also be in waiting." He let out a hand, directing her to a nearer, yet nearly empty table. One other woman sat at the table, one who seemed as distant as she.

Approaching the seat, he pulled it out for her, swiftly guiding her into place. "Th-thank you…?" She trailed off not even sure of the man's name.

"Frederick, milady. My name is Frederick." He continued to give her that courteous smile. Disarming, yet assuring. He pushed the seat in and excused himself with a bow. Her eyes did not leave him for a second, as he seemed to whisk through the rambunctious crowd of celebrants with expert precision. His destination, the young princess, who beamed like the sun. Her radiant grin and hearty laugh, seemingly disturbing Frederick as he sighed deeply. Soon as she dreaded, the princess' eyes turned to meet her own. Again, she jumped with a start, whipping her head to face the other woman at the table. The red headed woman's mind seemed elsewhere as her line of vision followed the celebrating couple.

Obviously there was nothing to escape to there, and she had forgotten her food at the other table. She peeked back to the object of her original position. Peeking at the pair, they were joined by the tactician of the group, a man of shaggy white hair, despite his youth. The princess continued to look at her table, nudging both men and making an indecipherable statement, before giggling to herself.

Of all the things she could say, Olivia could only believe the worst. Silently wishing to turn invisible as she noticed both men approaching their table. The white haired man arrived first. His appearance and posture seemed much warmer, almost inviting as he spoke to the redhead.

"Cordelia, Cordelia. Are you there?" He spoke kindly, giving her a soft shake. As if ripped from her stupor, the woman faced him.

"Oh! Robin. Why yes, I am here." She spoke clearly and confidently despite the quick adjustment. "Was there something you needed?" She asked in such a professional manner.

"It's nothing, really. I just thought you'd might like to step out for some fresh air." He delicately offered, his entire being radiated a pleasant aura.

"And why would you say that?" She questioned, with a mock sense of defense.

"Well it's been a long day for the both of us, and you seem tired. I supposed now would be a good time to unwind a bit."

Pondering her choices, she accepted the offer with little resistance. As she prepared to leave, she now noticed Olivia's presence. "Oh my, I hadn't noticed you there… Olivia, was it?" Cordelia spoke so elegantly, her mannerisms seemingly both noble and approachable.

Letting out little more than a whimper of a 'yes'. Olivia replied hastily, nodding with vigor.

"My sincerest apologies, how rude of me. I hope you're enjoying your night." Cordelia returned the bow, before walking off with Robin in tow. Olivia sighed in relief, slumping low for a second.

"Miss Olivia." Frederick spoke from behind her. She faced him in a fashion similar to as she had done earlier.

"Yes, Frederick!" She stood at attention, as if he were some kind of coach or commanding officer.

He sighed deeply, as if he also had no idea as to what he was doing. "Would you care for a dance?" He bowed to her, extending a hand towards her. Surprised, she looked at him, his hand and the rest of the party. She was conflicted, but knew that if there was any time she was comfortable, it was in the middle of a dance. She graciously accepts, taking his hand, as he led her to the dance floor.

Suddenly it seemed as though all eyes were on them, though it would be preposterous for that to be the case. Some eyes may have trailed, but the newlyweds were definitely the center of attention. She shyly looked up at him, he took a deep breath taking her into position, his hand firmly clasped with her own, his other, pulling her close, they began.

Much to her surprise, he was easy to follow. They waltz along the floor. Gliding by as they expertly navigated past other pairings and singles on the dance floor. She felt at ease almost immediately from the moment they took their first step. For a man who struck such a frightening figure, it seemed almost alien that he would be able to dance at all. As she felt herself, meld into the rhythm she garnered the courage to speak to him.

"I must say… I'm surprised that you could dance, Frederick." She looked up to him as they danced.

"I suppose it would be." He responded, guiding her into a pivot. "Would you believe that it came with the territory?" He continued, halting with a stamp with his foot before continuing.

"Is that so?" She looked in disbelief, their movement flowed.

"Why yes. We are allies, so I don't imagine it would hurt to say. As part of being the personal body guard of the Exalt and princess I would have to on occasion, accompany even escort the two, to formal balls, and stay close. In accordance, I took it upon myself to learn a dance, as not to stand out amongst the dancers. Lest an assassin were to strike, have you." He chuckled lightly letting out an oddly warm smile. He almost seemed comforting in his being. "Though I have to imagine, my skills pale in comparison."

"O-oh, yes! I mean no!" Olivia sputtered out, withdrawing back to her anxious state. "I meant no offense, Sir Frederick." she looked down to their footsteps.

"By no means were you offensive, milady." He responded, pivoting once again. "I would imagine an expert's opinion may be useful."

"Well…" Olivia trailed, questioning whether she should be so candid with a man she's just barely met. He may say one thing, but would his pride accept her criticism? "If I could be blunt."

"I would have no less."

"Your movements, though smooth and easy to follow. Are rigidly paced to a mapping. You don't seem like you're really dancing. Rather, you are following a strict plan and executing it. You execute it wonderfully, but I feel no expression." she listed, giving her expert analysis. All the while, praying to all gods, that he wouldn't be mad.

"It would seem, I have much to learn then." He answered in turn. His voice again withdrawn to that formal yet cold place it was as when he first approached her. At that moment the music ended as he pulled away. "You seem to be more comfortable in your own skin." He bowed with courtesy before returning to the princess' side.

To Olivia's surprise and chagrin, other male shepherds approached her for a dance. She obliged, trying to be more comfortable.

Through the rest of the night, she hadn't left the dance floor and he had scarcely left the princess' side. Every so often she would pass by along the route of dance, sneaking light tidbits of their conversation. At some point it directed to her.

"Wow, Olivia's really pretty out there!" The princess sighed in awe. "And she looks amazing in that dress." the statements garnered simple answers from her steward.

"C'mon Frederick, say something." Lissa pouted, stamping her foot from her seat.

"She wears the royal vestments quite well, milady." Frederick gave an innocuous statement. "The make and form, compliment the rest of her ensemble. If I hadn't known better, I would have assumed it was tailor made for her." He continued, not even letting the slightest hint of interest be assumed.

"Oh come on! At least compliment the girl in the dress! We really got to work on that side of you Fred."

"If you must..." He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"And that was the first time you met father?" a young brunette sat at his mother's foot.

"Yes… Surprising to think I would marry him after that first impression." Olivia sighed in nostalgia.

"Oh please. I bet it was love at first sight. No other could possibly compare." the boy waxed poetic, dynamically moving to his own words.

"It may have been… Though I wouldn't have realized it back then." A low voice approached from behind. The boy jumped, but his mother was calm as ever.

"Good evening, darling." Frederick placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder pulling her close. She in turn pecked his cheek.

"Inigo, it's about time you went to bed. We have training tomorrow." Frederick turned his attention to his son. Before the boy could even come up with a retort, his father's disarming smile struck fear into the boy's heart. He clambered up to his bedroom, stopping just shy of the top of the stairway, just out of sight of both parents.

"That story does bring back memories."

"Happy ones."

"Just to be fair. You do know, I've gotten better since then." Frederick argued, letting a bit of pride slip out.

"Is that so?" Olivia playfully teased. "And how would I be able to tell?" she played coy, already getting herself ready.

"Simple. Would you care for a dance?"


End file.
